The windowsill
by earthXtoXbella
Summary: An Alice and Jasper oneshot based off a scene in the movie. Jasper helps Alice pick flowers and fluff ensues! first fanfic so please read and review!


**Author's Note**: Alright so this is my first fanfiction I'm posting… holla!!! Lol. Anyways, so I went to the Twilight movie premiere last night at midnight, (or should I say at the obscene hours of the morning) and the movie didn't quite meet my expectations. Needless to say my expectations were as godlike as the Cullen's. This isn't to say it was bad. I still suggest people go and see it. I have to say though my favorite part of the movie that I loved loved loved, was Jasper and Alice and their whole way adorable relationship.

So spoiler alert for two point five seconds!!!! When Alice and Jasper enter the Cullen's abode from the tree it inspired me to write this one shot about the event leading up to being in a tree and so on.

On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… at all… except my Jetta all lonely in my driveway.

**Alice POV**

I shifted the vases in the living room around strategically, examining the dying flowers in some of them. Edward was bringing Bella to properly meet our family for the first time and I felt like we somehow owed it to her to at least have some living shrubbery in our home. Jasper was sitting on the couch silently, his face in poorly hidden panic. He needed to get out.

"Hey Jazz, why don't we go for a walk, I need some new flowers for the living room" I ruffled his honey blonde hair lightly in my fingers and kissed his forehead. His shoulders relaxed in a thankful sigh and he smiled crookedly at me. I laced my fingers through his and we stepped out into the mild air.

"So why are we picking flowers?" Jasper looked at me and wrinkled his nose.

"Have you seen the ones we have? They're dying, they look like twigs. People don't leave twigs around for decoration, sweetheart. Besides, Edward's bringing Bella by tonight and I want the place to look somewhat cavalier." I bent down and scooped a few purple wildflowers from the bushes. "Can you pick some shoots from that tree up there so I can garnish these?" I shoved the flowers under Jaspers nose and he laughed.

"Garnish?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted.

"Of course, babe" He pressed his lips against my cheek and bounded up the tree.

He pranced back and forth between the limbs and inspected the tiny green shoots. "Alice, I don't know which ones to get." He called down to me. I smiled at his obliviousness and climbed up the tree after him.

"These ones, Jazzy" I pulled some of the shoots free and tickled his face with them causing him to lose balance. He fell from the branch we were on and caught onto it spryly with one hand, swinging himself back over the other side.

He grabbed me in a tight bear hug and I laughed as he squeezed me close, growling deep in his chest. "Stop trying to kill me, my silly little fortune teller."

I pulled my arms free and threw them around his waist thrilled once again to be in his arms. Even if it was for the millionth time. "I love you, Jasper" I muttered into his chest, breathing him in deeply. He picked me up to face level and pressed his lips to my ear.

"I love you even more, my beautiful Alice" He smiled his crooked smile at me again and grazed my lips softly with his. If I had a beating heart I was sure it would've skipped in this moment. I worked my fingers into his hair and kissed him again before I looked him deep in the eyes.

"We have to go in now, Bella's here." I was sad to see his eyebrows knead together in worry. "You're going to be just fine, I can see it." He relaxed a little and I took his hand pulling him further down the limb until I was in front of our kitchen window. I looked back at Jasper and smiled before I jumped from the tree and into our house.

The end. Aww wasn't that wonderful and fluffy. Reviews and comments are welcome, this is my first story however so don't rip me a new one please and be like "You're story was balls!!"

Thank you for reading. I'll try to put up a multiple chapter story soon, I just figured a one shot was a good way to kick off the account.

3 Bella (I swear to George, that's my real name and I'm not like crazed twilight fan…. Well I am, but I would make my name Alice not Bella. Also you can call me Izzy if it makes you entirely more comfortable)


End file.
